Information management may be described as various processing of data (e.g., moving data, cleansing data, consolidating data, etc.). Information management is designed to provide data stewards, data analysts, or subject matter experts with knowledge through data.
Information management has grown to be a complex and labor intensive task over the years. Reasons for this growth are scale and volume on one hand, but also governance requirements and process complexity on the other hand. A number of techniques have been developed to counter this growth and allow information management users to stay in control of their data.
Different user groups may require different slices of the data and may need them in different representations. Also, users may want a copy of public data in their independent (e.g., local) environments, without the risk of impacting the ‘big’ system. This entails a data management operation that moves or copies the public data to the independent environment.